Intern-al Feelings
by Maano
Summary: Cross over fanfic! Emily and Maya are dating, Santana and Brittany don't know each other yet, and Callie and Arizona are training all four as interns. Emaya, Calzona, and Brittana end game. -Pretty Little Liars -Grey's Anatomy -Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So, I co-wrote this story with my new friend Hannah :) Well, it's not done yet but we hope you like it! You can also find the story on her writer's account EmayaShipper4eva. Be sure to check some other stories out :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I CHOOSE YOU<strong>

**Seattle Grace Hospital**

**Seattle, 6:30 am**

''Okay, people! Line up!'' Doctor Bailey shouts trough the locker room. ''I am doctor Bailey, I am an attending general surgeon in this hospital, I will observe you and guide you, but I will also critisise you and tell you if you have any business in this hospital or not! This is your first day as interns, don't expect too much from today. You will not save lives, you will not cut people open, you will not do any spectacular things! You will not do any stupid things either! You are here to learn, not to impress your fellow interns! You understand?''

The group nods.

''Okay,.. Uh, good.''

As the group of brand new interns starts to mumble to eachother about Dr. Bailey, two women walk into the room. The first one is pretty tall, she has long, dark hair and beneath her white doctors coat, she's wearing a light blue hospital outfit.

The second woman has blonde hair and big blue eyes, she's shorter than the other, and instead of a white coat she's wearing a dark blue outfit and a cap on her head. She smiles sweetly as she looks trough the room.

''I hope the blonde one is mine..'' Maya whispers to Emily, who looks at her and frowns. ''Why? Am I not good enough or what?'' She says jokingly, and Maya smiles ''Ofcourse you are babe, you'll always be mine ..''

''How cheesy'' Emily chuckles and Maya quickly presses a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek.

Behind the Emily and Maya stands a girl with an irritated look on her face ''Keep the smooching to yourself please, I don't need to see that.'' She says, just loud enough so Maya can hear it.

Maya turns around ''You got a problem? Are you like homophobic or something? Because that is just pathetic..'' Maya snaps. Meanwhile Emily has noticed what's going on and she places her hand on Maya's arm. ''Maya, don't worry about it, okay? Just leave her ..''

The other girl chuckles ''Homophobic? I don't discriminate my own kind, Cheesy''

Maya smirks and raises her eyebrows ''Oohw ..So you're a cat lover huh?'' She asks and the girl laughs ''I guess you could say that.''

Emily frowns ''What do cats suddenly have to do with this?'' Maya laughs and whispers something in her ear. The girl grins ''Oh ..''

''Yeeah..'' Maya winks at her and Emily blushes.

The other girl watches them amused and smiles. ''I mustz to say, you guys are pretty cute together.'' She reaches her hand out ''Santana Lopez.''

Maya shakes her hand ''Maya St. Germain. This is my girlfriend Emily.'' Emily smiles and also shakes Santana's hand. ''So what are you ...'' Emily begins, but she gets cut off by Dr. Bailey.

''Listen up! I'm happy you all want to get to know eachother, and you better be nice because you will be stuck together for at least a year. But there are other times for socializing.''

''Why is she always yelling? It's not like we're deaf or something.'' Santana mumbles, and she knows Maya heard it, because she can hear the girl is trying not to laugh.

Dr. Bailey glares at the girls and then continues with her speech. ''This is Dr. Torres'' She points at the brunette, who smiles at them. ''She will give a part of this group a tour today, the other group will be leaded by Dr. Robbins. These two women are respected attendings, so treat them with respect. They will give you further information, and if you have a problem, don't come to me, because I have a baby to feed.''

These last words caused some frowning and weird looks, but the interns shut up as soon as Dr. Torres starts talking.

''Okay guys, welcome to the Seattle Grace Hospital. As Dr. Bailey said, we will give you a tour today, I ...''

She suddenly pauses as a tall blonde girl stumbles into the room. Dr. Torres looks confused as the girl walks up to her ''Dr. Bailey I am so sorry ...'' Dr. Torres tries to hide her smile as she points at Dr. Bailey. ''I think that is the woman you want to apologize to..''

''Oh, uh, sorry ..'' The girl frowns first, before quickly turning around and facing the real Dr. Bailey now. ''Dr,. Bailey, I am so so sorry I'm late, I forgot to feed my cat so I had to go all the way back home and ..'' ''Miss Pierce! Isn't it?''

The girl nods. ''I have heard quite some things about you Miss. Pierce .. You are assigned to Dr. Robbins today, you will do everything she says, and you will not ever be late again, or you are off the program, do you understand?''

The girl nods again. ''Speak up.'' ''Yes Ma'am, I'm sorry Ma'am.'' Dr. Bailey signs that she has to go stand with the other interns, so that is what she does. She walks over to Emily and goes to stand beside her.

Emily kind of feels bad for her, she looks so sad. And as Dr. Torres and Bailey seems to be discussing something important, she decides to introduce herself.

''Hey'' she whispers and the girl looks up ''Hi!'' She whispers back, and a bright smile spreads across her face. Emily can't help but to smile back. ''I'm Emily '' she says ''Thats Maya and that girl'' She points at Santana, who gives her a weird look ''Is Santana Lopez.'' The girls holds her hand out. ''I'm Brittany S. Pierce.''

Emily shakes her hand ''So do the three of you know eachother for long?'' Brittany whispers and Emily softly shakes her head ''No, we just met Santana a couple of minutes ago.. but I do know Maya for a couple of years, we've been dating for two years and a half now, I guess.''

''Oh you're together! That's so cuuute!'' Brittany whispers loudly and Dr. Robbins looks over at them. Brittany's face freezes but Dr. Robbins just smiles and looks back at Dr. Torres.

''She seems nice'' Brittany whispers ''Yeah..''

''Okay! To continue with my speech. I am Dr. Torres, I am an attending orthopedic surgeon. Uhm, I am going to randomly choose a few of you for my group today, so you won't be with the same people everyday.'' She scans the interns and first picks an Asian guy with short dark hair. ''You, what's your name?''

''Mike Chang, Dr.'' ''Okay, Chang you can come over here.''

She picks another few interns, including Maya, before Bailey says she has to choose the last one. She looks around the room.

Emily and Santana are now standing beside eachother ''You wanna bet the latina choses me?'' Santana whispers to Emily, who frowns at her. ''Why are you so sure?''

''Lopez!'' Santana looks up and raises her eyebrows at Dr. Torres.

''You're with me today.''

Santana winks at Emily ''Told ya''

* * *

><p>After the groups were decided, Emily was with Dr. Robbins and Maya was with Dr. Torres. Maya gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before joining her group and walking off in the opposite direction.<p>

She's with Santana, which isn't as bad as she thought it would be. "So how long have you and that Emily girl been together?" Santana asks. "Two and half years," Maya answers. ''Sucks that she's in the other group though,'' Santana says ''She's gonna be stuck with Blondie and her cat stories all day. '' Maya chuckles ''Yeah ..''

"Alright guys, listen up! First we are going to be observing a surgery on a patient with broken ribs," Dr. Torres instructs them.

They stop in front of a window of an O. R. and watch in awe as doctors work furiously on a patient's chest. "Soon enough, some of you will be doing this yourselves," Dr. Torres smiles.

"And you have been with her for two and a half years, right?" Brittany asks Emily. The swimmer nods and smiles. "Alright everyone, I want you to all stop and watch this surgery take place. These doctors are operating on a seven year old with broken bones in his neck," Dr. Robbins informs them.

Brittany looks in awe at the patient while Emily watches the doctors work. "Not all of you will move on to this stage, but those of you who do will soon learn how to do operations just like this," the blonde explains.

As the day progressed, all the interns learned more and more about surgery and what it takes to be a doctor. Around 4:00, they were free to go and Maya is waiting by the entrance for Emily to show up.

She notices Dr. Torres waiting nearby and smiles over at the older woman. The Latina hints a smile back and looks up at a familiar blonde peds surgeon walking towards her. "Interns, always the hardest part of this job," she sighs.

"I know Zona, but come on, they at least seem eager to learn this time. Besides, it just makes it that much more of a relief to go home with you," the taller brunette smiles, and to Mayas surprise, kisses the blonde on the lips softly. "I love you Callie," the blue eyed woman mumbles, but Maya could still hear it.

"I love you too Arizona. Now let's get out of here, Sofia will be waiting," she laughs, linking her hands with her wife and walking out of the hospital hand-in-hand, leaving Maya standing there, both stunned and pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE INTERN LIFE**

**_''Hey Em'' _**Emily hears as soon as she picks up her phone. _**''Hmmm...'' **_she grumbles_** ''Whyyy are you calling me at 5am in the morning ...''**_

She hears her girlfriend giggle on the other side of the line_** ''I'm sorry babe, but you have to get up soon either way so ..I'm at your front door with donuts, ya want some?''**_

Emily internally curses, now she has to get out of bed. Maya ofcourse knows that donuts are Emily's weakness, she could eat them anywhere at anytime.

_**''Hmmmfinee ...'' **_Emily sighs.

_**''Yay!'**_' She hears Maya say happily, before the girl hangs up.

She slowly stumbles out of bed and glances at herself in the mirror. She looks like crap.

Well, for her.

Yesterday, she was so excited for her first day as an intern that she only now feels how exhausting the day actually was. She practically crawls over to the door and yes indeed, there stands her girlfriend, bright smile on her face, beautiful as always, with a pink box of donuts in her hands.

* * *

><p>Brittany slowly opens one eye as she feels something wet strike over her face. She pulls up her nose but smiles as she sees what it is. ''Heeey Tubsie ... Did you sleep well?'' She picks up the kitten and stands up to go lay on her bed.<p>

For no apparent reason Brittany apparently slept on the ground tonight. She places the little cat on her chest and softly lets her thumb strike over its furr.

''Are you hungry Lord Tubbington? You want some cheeese?''

Brittany gets up again and walks to the kitchen with the cat on her arm. She starts making grilled cheese for breakfast and feeds the kitten little pieces of the melted cheese.

''Yeeah ..you like that, huh?'' Brittany asks smiling as the cat enjoys his treat.

The blonde sits down at her small table and sets Lord Tubbington on her lap.

While eating her sandwich, she suddenly looks over at the clock. It's almost 6:am already.

''Oh no! I can't be late again, Tubbs!''

* * *

><p>''Honey? Where's my shampoo?'' Arizona calls from the bathroom.<p>

Callie's head appears around the door. ''I thought I left it in the shower?''

''You did?'' Arizona looks trough the opening of the shower curtains.

''Mmyeah'' Callie mumbles, while rincing her mouth with some mouthwater.

The blonde grins ''Well, why won't you come and help me find it?'' She winks as her wife turns around and raises her eyebrows at her ''I do like the sound of that offer ...''

Arizona giggles as the latina quickly strips off and hops into the shower with her.

''We have to hurry though .. Have to be at work in 40 minutes..'' Callie says

''Hmm we have some time'' The blonde mumbles, before kissing her wife passionately on her lips.

* * *

><p>''Ah shit!'' Santana curses, as she runs upstairs for the fifth time this morning. She quickly hops up the stairs to her appartement and struggles with opening the door. Once she gets in, she grabs her phone and slams the door shut behind her.<p>

She drives to the hospital way too fast and almost hits a dog and it's owner. She parks her car on the parking lot and runs inside. She bumps in to someone and wants to snap at them but when the person trips and falls she turns around.

Oh.

It's the catgirl.

Okay, be nice, Santana. Play it nice.

She reaches her hand out to the blonde, who is still confused on the ground.

''Hey, I'm sorry I made you fall, I'm just running late.''

The girl takes her hand and she pulls her up. A bright smile spreads across the blondes face. ''It's alright. I'm late too.''

Santana hints a smile at her. Maybe she isn't that bad. I should give her a chance, she thinks to herself.

''You're heading in the same direction as me, aren't you?'' Santana asks, causing the girl to smile widely. ''Yees ..''

The latina smiles back ''Walk with me?''

* * *

><p>The two girls get to the lockerroom just as Dr. Bailey walks around the corner.<p>

''So wait, your cat is actually named Lord Tubsington? '' Santana asks with a big frown on her face. The girl giggles ''It's Lord Tubbington '' she says with a smile.

''Ohw, yeah ..I knew that ..'' Santana shrugs.

''Okay, interns. I hope you all enjoyed your first day, if not, that's not my problem. Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins will be with you again today but, it seems like they're a bit late ..'' Dr. Bailey clears her troath ''So, I'm going to start off by choosing groups already. There will be a few with me also.''

''Pssst. .'' Santana hears behind her and she turns around to see the blonde looking at her. She smiles back. ''What's up?'' She asks. ''I hope I'm in your group, Santana. '' Brittany says with a smile and Santana smiles goofily at the way the girl says her name.

Before Santana can do anything but grin, the two women suddenly walk into the lockerroom. Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins both look like they're trying their best not to seem uncomfortable, but apparently Maya knows something's going on.

Emily notices Maya chuckle and trying not to laugh and she looks at her questionly. ''So, you know Robbins and Torres are together, right?'' She whispers.

Emily looks surprised ''No way ..''

Dr. Bailey looks over and Maya quickly puts a finger on her girlfriend's lips and smiles sheepishly at the older woman.

"Can you be any more subtle?'' Maya asks sarcastically, but smiles as Emily pouts at her. ''So anyway, you don't notice something a bit odd today?''

Emily bites her lip like she's thinking really hard,and eventually shakes her head ''I dunno ..''

"'Look at their hair, it's wet, isn't it?'' The girl nods ''Well, they live together, they both have wet hair, they're both late at work ..''

By the upcoming smirk on her girlfriend's face Maya knows she knows.

And although they're not the only one who noticed something was going on, they apparently found it a bit more funny than Dr. Bailey did.

Dr. Robbins clears her troath ''Evans, Lopez, uh .. girl Chang and Pierce, you're with me, c'mon.''

Sam Evans, Santana and Tina Cohen-Chang start walking to Dr. Robbins.

Brittany just stands there.

''Uh, Pierce?''

Santana can't hide smile as she whispers loudly ''Brittany!''

The girl looks up and Santana signs she has to come to her. ''Why do I have to walk with you and Dr. Robbins? The blonde asks frowning and Santana smiles

''You're in my group''

* * *

><p>Maya can barely contain her laughter as she and Emily walk with Dr. Torres, or as Maya now calls her, Callie. They slip up quite often though, letting out the slightest hint at a chuckle.<p>

"Is something comical back there?" the older Latina asks. "No, sorry C... Dr. Torres," Maya corrects herself. She eyes her and the swimmer before turning back around. Emily turns and starts talking to another intern about what surgery they might want to go into, so Maya walks up beside Dr. Torres.

"So, you and Robbins... You seem to get along," she chuckles.

Callie blushes. Did this girl suspect something? She had seen her yesterday just before Arizona greeted her, but she had seemed to disappear before anything happened. "Um, yeah, we do," she answered sheepishly. Maya smirks. "How long have you been together?" she asks.

"How did you know?" Dr. Torres questions.

"Well first of all,, Calliope," Maya grins mischievously as she says her full name, "I saw you last night, and second of all, you look at Arizona with this thing in your eyes, I can't describe it but I know that look because it's how I stare at Emily," she explains.

"You know my first name why?" Callie asks, both amused and curious. "I snooped through your personal file," she shrugs.

First time she's heard THOSE words before. "Well, I met Arizona seven years ago, and we were married four years ago," she answers.

"How did she get the name Arizona?" Maya inquires. "Her dad's military ship," she laughs. "Interesting," the darker skinned girl agrees.

''So how was your early morning encounter?'' Maya asks interested, and Callie looks at her like she just got busted. ''Okay ..'' she chuckles ''That's enough for today.''

She looks straight forward again and tries not to look like she's thinking ''Shit shit shit ...'' although that's exactly what she's doing.

It's not that she's ashamed of Arizona, or the fact that she's married to a woman, not at all. But your interns aren't supposed to know everything about your ..private stuff. Certainly not on the second day. So Callie softly sighs in relief as she notices the girl went back to walk with her girlfriend.

She walks in a patient's room and the interns follow her lead.

''Goodmorning, Mr. Conaughey. Time to wake up'' She says, before slowly opening the blinds and letting the sunlight in.

''Interns, this is Mr. Conaughey, his file is over there at the end of the bed. Chang, could you read it to me?''

''Uh, yes ma'am.'' He says as he grabs the file and opens it.

''Mr. Conaughey, 51 years old, diagnosed with lever cancer about two months ago.

''14 years old'' Brittany continues ''Is ...'' she frowns.

''Keep on reading, Pierce. '' Dr. Robbins says encouraging.

''Uh .. is pregnant of ..'' she looks up. ''Dr. Robbins, there's something wrong with this file.. It says she got pregnant by a girl.''

The whole room is suddenly quiet, only Santana chuckles and glances over the blonde's shoulder to look at the file, but she's too small so she can't read it.

Dr. Robbins looks at her with astonishment.

''..W-what?''

''Yeah, look!'' The girl says and she holds the papers in front of the doctor.

Arizona smiles a bit ''Ohw, I see .. It says OF a girl, not BY a girl. It means her baby is female.''

''Yeah .. Are you stupid or something?'' The girl in the hospital bed asks.

''Just keep reading.'' Arizona says, ignoring the girl's comment.

Apparently no one else has noticed the tears starting to glinster in Brittany's eyes except the smaller girl, who was now standing right beside her.

Santana rolls her eyes at Dr. Robbins as she frowns why Brittany isn't reading, and she takes over the file from Brittany.

Before the doctor or any of the interns can object, Santana starts reading. ''Pregnant 7 months and two weeks, no note from the father.''

She looks at the girl laying in bed, who is chewing gum. ''You want some advice from me, kid?''

She doesn't care that the girl says nah. ''First of all, don't chew gum in here. Because if you do, a) You could suffocate your baby, or b) I can suffocate you.''

''Santana Lopez! '' Dr. Robbins yells out. The latina doesn't respond.

''And second of all, if you do want to chew gum, perhaps you should try to prevent being here. You know how to do that?'' She asks sarcastically ''By not being stupid as fuck.''

With those words, Santana ends her speech, throws the file in the arms of an unknown intern, grabs Brittany's wrist, and pulls her with her outside the room.

She lets go of the blonde's arm and walks up to a chair, where she sits down, resting her face in her hands.

She looks up as she feels a hand on her back. ''Sorry you had to see that ..'' she whispers out.

''Why are you always so angry?'' Brittany asks worried.

Santana frowns ''Why are you always so nice?''

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ARE YOU A DOCTOR?**

Brittany shrugs. "I like being nice"

"Well I don't," the Latina answers, getting up from her chair. "Certainly not when people hurt my friends."

A puzzled look appears on the blonde's face, before her lips curl up into a wide smile. Santana frowns at her. "What?"

"Are we friends then?" The girl asks, still smiling.

"Oh"

Santana has to think about that. Are they? They barely even talked. But then again, she does seem kinda nice. And it's not like she'd want to be friends with any of those other morons. Except Maya and Emily maybe, they could be fun. Maybe it couldn't hurt to make some friends in here?

She breathes in sharply and then shrugs lightly. "Yeah, I guess we -"

Santana is cut off as suddenly two arms pull her into a hug. Even though Santana secretly is a hugger, she's a bit taken off guard by the blonde's sudden gesture. Processing what's happening, she quickly decides to hug the girl back, thinking Brittany won't let go before she does. And although this girl is practically a stranger, and Santana doesn't like strangers, or people with cats, and the fact that they're standing in the middle of a crowded hospital hallway hugging makes her uncomfortable, despite all that, Santana wraps her arms around Brittany, and leans into her embrace. Because no matter what else is going on, Santana likes hugs, and it's been a while since someone held her like this.

* * *

><p>"Psst, Em .."<p>

Emily looks at and gives her girlfriend a confused look. "Why are you whispering?" She asks.

An evil grin appears on Maya's fave and Emily frowns. She knows that look.

That looks means Maya is up to no good, and that she's about to get dragged into her plans.

"Oh noo ... We are not going to pull pranks in our first week here."

Maya slides her hand in Emily's and gives her an innocent smile "Oh, it's not a prank. It's not even against the rules .."

"Hmm .." Emily narrows her eyes and looks at her "Are you completely sure about that ..?"

"Kinda" she winks.

"Okay, gather up. We're going to start rounds in five minutes. Berry, Pierce and Fields, you're with me. St. Germain and girl Chang with Dr. Torres, boy Chang, Hastings and Lopez with Dr. Robins and Evans and Montgomery are with Dr. Shepperd. Now go find your attendant for the day, and fast. No lurking around in the hallways."

Maya shoots her girlfriend another smile and then walks off with the other interns. Emily is instantly greeted by Brittany, who pulls her with her, following dr. Bailey out of the room. There is another girl with them, Rachel Berry. She's really tiny, but the moment they are out of the room, she starts talking, and it seems like she will never stop.

"You know" she starts to Emily "I find this all really exciting, don't you? I mean, I actually didn't really want to be a doctor or something, but my dads insisted that I would go to medical school, so. They're really concerned about my future, of course -"

"- You have two dads?" Brittany asks frowning.

"Yes!" the girl exclaims proudly. "And they are the best dads in the whole world."

"But .." Emily interferes "If they push you to become a surgeon even if you don't want to, then they aren't really the best parents ever, are they?"

Rachel frowns a bit offended "Of course they are, they want me to have a good future, they want the best for me!"

"Would you stop talking for a second?"

The three interns instantly shut up when dr. Bailey turns around and gives them a look. "You can make small talk during lunch, now, _rounds."_

The girls nod, and their attendant starts walking again. "Wow, someone is extra grumpy today" Brittany whispers.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p>Santana walks through the halls of the Seattle Grace hospital, followed by the two other interns in her group. She sees Arizona Robbins talking to the chief, she looks kind of upset. The blonde nods and the man walks away just as Santana arrives.<p>

"Dr. Robbins?"

The woman looks up and fakes a smile. "Rounds, right. Come on"

Dr. Robbins picks up charts and they walk through the hall. Just as they are about to enter the first room, they hear screaming in the hall.

The blonde instantly turns around and runs back, followed by her interns. A young woman stumbles through the entrance, and a second later they hear ambulances arriving.

"Lopez! Help this woman, get her a bed and take care of her. Chang and Hastings, come with me" Arizona instructs.

Dr. Robbins and the two others run outside, along with a few other doctors. Santana approaches the woman and supports her. The woman leans into Santana like her life depends on it, she's still crying.

"Ma'am? Ma'am, it's okay, I'm going to take care of you now, okay?"

The girl is shaking, she looks up at Santana, terrified.

"Okay, okay, come with me"

Santana brings the woman to the ER and gets her admitted, meanwhile, the ER has been filled with a numerous amount of new patients. "Ma'am, can you tell me what happened to you? Did you have an accident?"

No answer.

"Okay" the girl sighs. At least she isn't screaming anymore. "I'm going to examine you, okay? You seem to have some pretty bad cuts."

As the brunette starts disinfecting the wounds, the woman suddenly nudges her arm. Santana looks up with a frown. "Ma'am, please don't touch me if I'm stitching you. That could end up bad."

The woman ignores Santana's words, and just points at her head. The girl frowns worriedly. "Does your head hurt?"

The woman doesn't give her an answer, and before Santana can say anything else, she's called by dr. Bailey. "Lopez! We need extra hands!"

"But, I already have -"

"- Is your patient dying, miss Lopez?"

"No"

"Then get over here!"

Santana nods and jogs over to doctor Bailey. "What happened?"

"There was an accident, a bus full of school kids collapsed with a truck."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! Now, they need you in trauma, so go!"

The brunette hurries to the trauma department, and passes Emily in the hall way. They hint a smile at eachother and then continue their way through the hospital.

Emily is assigned a 12 year old patient with several internal bleeds, and open wounds and cuts all over her body. She discusses her situation with one of the nurses. After disinfecting and taking care of the open wounds, she checks how bad the girl's bleedings are.

"Are you a doctor?" the girl whispers. Emily smiles softly.

"I am, kind of. I'm still in training"

"Cool" the girl replies.

Emily smiles "Yeah, it is pretty cool."

"Could you do something for me?"

"That depends, I think" Emily replies.

"My best friend, Carla .. She was sitting at the window and .. Can you find out how she's doing?"

Emily takes a deep breath. "I'll try, okay? How bad is your pain right now?"

".. I'm okay"

The brunette raises an eyebrow at her. The girl sighs softly "My head hurts, but it's not that bad .. I just really need to know if she's okay"

"Your head hurts? How bad does it hurt?"

"Hey gorgeous" Emily suddenly hears by her ear. Two arms wrap around her waist and she looks over her shoulder. "Maya, I'm kinda busy right now. Don't you have a patient?"

Maya shrugs "Yeah, but he was reeeally boring .. There was barely anything wrong with him, so I fixed him up and then said he should get some sleep."

"Who is that?" the little girl asks Emily.

"Oh, this is my - uh, Maya. She's also an intern."

"I'm her guurlfrieend" the other girl winks.

Emily turns to her girlfriend and raises an eyebrow. "Maya, there has been a major accident. Help people"

The girl groans, but eventually walks off after pecking Emily on the cheek. The taller girl chuckles when she sees Maya getting a speech by dr. Bailey.

"Sorry about that" Emily turns to the girl again. "I am going to ask dr. Bailey something, I'll be right back, okay?"

The girl nods and Emily makes her way through the crowded room full of of bloody patients and people in white coats. "Dr. Bailey! My patient, Stephanie Rones, has a bad headache. Should I do a CT?"

The doctor narrows her eyes at Emily, making the girl slightly uncomfortable. "Should you?"

The girl shrugs "I think so, yes."

"Well, then go do a CT You can never be sure enough, Fields!"

The second Emily walks off, Brittany comes strolling in to the ER. "Dr. Bailey, anything I can do?"

"Go stitch up that boy in bed 5." Bailey answers, while looking over a chart. Brittany nods and goes searching for bed number 5 when suddenly dr. Torres runs past her with a crash cart.

"I need interns to scrub in, stat!" She shouts, looking around her. "Pierce, let's go!"

The blonde looks up startled. "Me?"

Callie frowns at her. "Do you see another Brittany Pierce here? Let's go!"

"Yes ma'am!" Brittany calls, running after dr. Torres. They seem to be in an incredible hurry, and when the blonde gets to the crash cart, she understands why. A little girl, about 11 years old, is laying on the bed. Her eyes are almost closed and she looks awfully pale. The blonde stares at her and gulps. They finally get into the elevator and Callie quickly rolls the bed in.

"What's wrong with her?" Brittany asks.

"She has had two seizures in the last 30 minutes and she's getting weaker with the second." Callie explains, pressing a button to the floor they have to be. "She sat at the window so the bus practically fell on her. Miraculously, she only had a concussion, but her leg got stuck, and with trying to crawl out it only got worse."

The elevator doors open again and the women rush into the hall. Callie calls a few scrub nurses and two other surgeons suddenly show up out of nowhere.

"You paged me?" dr. Shepperd asks, running along to the OR. "What do we got?"

"Female, eleven years old, got stuck under the bus, has had two quickly following seizures already, I think it's the leg."

Dr. Shepperd nods. "Alright, let's get her prepped then."

Brittany, in the middle of all this chaos, doesn't really know how to feel about all this. She feels kind of excited, because this is her very first surgery, and she feels the adrenaline rush through her body. But on the other hand she's scared, and sad, because this girl is still so young.. What if she doesn't make it?

She's called out of her thoughts by Dr. Torres. "Pierce! What are you standing there? Get in here"

Brittany washes her hands and dries them. She quickly walks into the room and from that moment, does everything what Dr. Torres tells her to.

* * *

><p>"Maya St. Germain, you are absolutely nuts."<p>

The girl laughs as she pulls Emily behind her through the hall. "Secretly you love my crazy plans"

"Sometimes" Emily smiles, but then stops walking. Maya turns around and frowns. "But babe, there are people we have to take care of now .. I have a patient who -"

Emily is shut up by Maya's lips pressing on hers. "Hm" the girl hums softly. "Never mind.."

She feels Maya smile against her lips, before the girl breaks the kiss, shows a charming smile, and opens the door to an on-call room.


End file.
